Unfaithful
by FightingForLovex
Summary: 3 years agon Damon Salvatore left Elena&Stefan's life, but what happens when he returns?
1. Preface

**HEY GUYS! So I wasn't really feeling Bittersweet reunion so I decided to start with this new story called Unfaithful **** I hope you like it, its Stefan/ Elena/ Damon. Oh and this is told in Elena's P.O.V**

PREFACE

I opened the door and gently closed it behind me. I smiled to myself and looked up to see him sitting there on the couch, waiting for me.

"I told you I'd be late, you didn't have to wait for me," I softly say as I put my purse down on the counter.

Stefan doesn't say anything; instead he takes a sip of his drink which is almost empty. He reaches out and pours himself some more.

"What's wrong?" I ask but I know it was the wrong thing to ask as soon as it leaves my mouth.

He again doesn't say anything but lifts his head and looks at me. His eyes are bloodshot and his hair is all over the place. The look he gives me seems as though his heart has be crushed and it burns through me and I automatically know what's wrong.

_He Knows._

**So I know it's really short but it's only the Preface. SO ENJOY THE REST OF THE SERIES AND ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

**EPISODE ONE IS HERE! ENJOY ****Oh and I don't own vampire diaries or anything except the plotline! Oh and again it's Elena's p.o.v **

The morning sun shone down on my face and i gave out a little growl. I turned over and put a pillow on my face to block out the rays.

"Elena," Stefan calls as he enters the room, but I ignore him. There is no way im getting up this early.

"Don't make me do it," his voice calls out again but I still ignore it which I know is going to be a bad move. Then it happens. He tickles me and I scream, jumping out of the bed.

"GET AWAY!" I laugh as I run across the room.

"Do you really think your faster then me?" he questions as he speeds across the room and puts his face close to mine.

"I let you get me." I whisper as I wrap my arms around his neck and smile.

"It's not good to lie Elena," he smirks then leans down to kiss me and it happens again, I get lost in his kiss, his touch, his smell. I still can't believe his no one else's but mine. He pulls back, "I have a job interview today," he says intertwining his hand with mine.

"You'll get it." I say confidently kissing him on the cheek, "I know you will."

He smiles, "I love you." He kisses me again and heads out the door.

I smile to myself and collapse down onto the bed only to feel a cold breeze through the room. I sit up and notice the bedroom windows open. I walk over to close it, but I notice something. Sitting on the tree right outside my window is a black crow. My eyes widen and I slam the window shut and close the curtains. It couldn't be him, there way no way in hell. He was gone. It was just my mind playing tricks on me. It had to be.

* * *

3 years ago. Back when Elena was 18 and a senior in High School.

Elena hummed to herself and walked into her bedroom. She pulled her shirt off over her head only to her someone clearing there throat behind her. She instantly turned around to see Damon Salvatore.

"Damon what the hell?" She yelled putting her shirt back on and throwing a pillow at him.

Instead of saying a witty remark he just looked up. His eyes puffy and he looked all out of sorts.

"Damon?" she sat down next to him took his hand, "Are you okay?"

"I'm leaving Elena." He simply said as he pried his hand out of hers and stood up.

"What are you talking about? This isn't funny." She said standing up.

"I'm going to the dark dimension. Its were I belong." He turned around and walked towards her open window.

Although she had no idea what the dark dimension was she new it was probably an evil place, "No..you, you cant." She stuttered. Damon had been an asshole to her and Stefan but she couldn't imagine her life without him. She couldn't, wouldn't let him go.

"I can't keep coming in-between you and Stefan. You belong with him and I just keep getting in the way. This is better for all of us." He nodded his head as if he was trying to convince himself too.

"But I need you," she walked over to him and gingerly placed a hand on his face. She leaned in to kiss him hoping then he would stay.

"Elena, stop." He removed her hand from his face and took a step back. "This isn't what you deserve, you deserve my brother."

"But Damon…" is all she can manage to get out before the tears came flooding out. "Please."

"Your going to fine without me," He kissed her forehead and held her chin up so she was looking at him. "Bye Elena."

"NO." she spat out angrily but he was gone, forever. She leaned back against the wall, her knees collapsing as she fell to the ground.

Damon watched in the window as Elena, the girl he loved, collapsed into a heap of tears. "Its all for the best Damon," he told himself. He swung down from the tree and headed to his house. He walked into the house to see Stefan looking at a ring. When he noticed Damon he closed the box and put it in his pocket.

"I'm proposing to her Damon and you better not try to pull anything," Stefan said sternly and started to walk away.

"I'm leaving." Was all he said?

"What?" Stefan said turning around, be he was gone forever. Or so he thought.

SORRY IT'S SO SUCKY AND SHORT! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER I PROMISE. AHHAH SORRY FOR THE CAPITALS. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2 Beautiful Nightmare

**Hey Guys! ****I'd just like to thank you for all the good reviews! SO here's chapter two. Its told in Elena's p.o.v and its present day. ENJOY!**

I worked all day trying to keep my mind off of Damon, but as hard as i tried his gorgeous face kept on popping back into my head. I went upstairs and climbed to the top of the closet and pulled out a little box. I opened it and it revealed the necklace Stefan had given me, filled with vervain, so many years before. I pulled it out and put it back around my neck. If Damon was really back I was going to need this necklace. I mean I know I could trust Damon now but who knew what this Dark Dimension place could have done to him while he was there.

"Elena?"

I heard the front door slam shut and I heard him walking in. I shut the box and pushed it to the back of my closet and ran down the stairs. "Hey Baby!" I pulled him towards me and kissed him. "Did you get the job?"

"Yes I did." Stefan gave a small smile and I knotted my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why aren't you happy?" I wrapped my arms around him and looked up at him.

"Well for the next couple of weeks I'll have to work from 7pm to 2pm, but I won't take it if you don't want me too."

"No, you should definitely take it." I offered him a small smile. I wanted to tell him that I'd be scared to stay here alone because Damon could be back, but I couldn't tell him that.

"I love you." He said kissing me and putting his hands on my face. He pulled back and noticed the necklace. I tried to turn around but he was too fast pulling me back towards him. "Why are you wearing that Elena?" he asked his tone getting serious.

"Its just so pretty." I cringed at my lame lie but Stefan seemed to buy it and kissed me again.

* * *

The doorbell rang at exactly 10pm and I ran to the front door to answer it. "Caroline!" I pulled her in and hugged her. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Elena, I'll come anytime if you need me." She smiled and sat down next to me. "And besides it feels good to get out of my crazy house."

Caroline had married young like me, to Tyler Lockwood. Yep, a vampire and a werewolf got married which is pretty normal for a place like Mystic Falls. I thought for the longest time she would pick Matt but I guess the bond Tyler and her shared was so strong that she fell in love with him. They even managed to have a kid, well kids. Somehow Caroline managed to get pregnant with twins, I have no idea how. I thought it was impossible. That's not even the weird part though, the twins are completely normal. I guess the werewolf and vampire gene canceled out and now there normal?

"So what's wrong Elena?" I look up upon hearing her say my name. She has a look of complete seriousness on her face.

"Nothing, why do you think something's wrong?"

"Elena, we've been best friends since we were like 2 and I'm a vampire, I KNOW something's wrong."

Damn she was right. I sigh and look up at her, "You have to promise you won't freak out." She nods and smiles. I know her smile will be gone in like a second. "I think Damon's back." I say softly knowing shes about to freak out.

"WHAT! I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE COMES BACK TO MYSTIC FALLS I WILL SNAP HIS NECK LIKE A TWIG." her eyes turn red and her vampire teeth come out.

I scoot a little to the right cause now shes freaking out arms flailing everywhere. "Caroline calm down! I said I THINK he's back, im not sure."

She closes her eyes breathing slowly and her face returns to normal, "So how did Stefan react when you told him?" she asks.

I look down and play with my ring, which is a bad habit of mine and Caroline knows it. She's well aware im nervous by the fact that im doing this.

"Elena! You haven't told him have you?" Her eyes get wide and she scoots closer to me waiting for my response.

"I cant Caroline you know him, he'll go crazy! He won't let me go outside and he'll quit his new job. I won't be able to anything! You know its true." She nods her head in agreement, she understands. "You can't tell anyone, not even Bonnie. I don't want anyone freaking out." She again nods and pulls out her phone which is vibrating.

"Hello," she says into her phone. "Shit!" she hangs up and turns towards me, "I'm sorry Elena I have to go. Tyler's having a little bit of trouble." She gets up and leaves, leaving me all alone.

* * *

I yawn and decide its time to go to bed. Turning off the TV I walk upstairs and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I here a crash in the bedroom and slowly walk into the room. "Hello?" I ask cautiously looking into the room. I hear another crash, this one coming from the hallway. I turn around, "Caroline, is that you?" I ask thinking maybe she had forgotten something. I walk out into the hallway and before I know it im being pushed against the wall. I Look up and gasp my breathing getting heavier, "Damon?" He doesn't say anything just leans forward and kisses me and before I know whats happening im kissing him back. Then he bites me and I scream with pleasure.

"Elena, Elena wake up!"

I open my eyes and see Stefan standing over me. I look around and im still on the couch, it must have been a dream. I touch my lips and there warm, I feel like I had been kissed but I guess it must have been Stefan trying to wake me or something. I follow Stefan upstairs but I can't help but notice a crow sitting on the window sill.

**AHHH INTENSITY! HAHAHS ****I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND SORRY ABOUT ALL THE CAPITAL LETTERS!**


	4. Chapter 3 Crazy

**PART 4 BABY! I'm surprised how fast im getting these up. So that's all I really have to say so ill see you at the end. Oh and thanks for all the great comments.**

"He obviously wasn't compelling you Elena." Caroline rolled her eyes and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Why?" I asked rolling my eyes back at her. She was starting to piss me off. I told her about my dream with Damon and how he probably compelled me, and all she did was laugh.

"You had the vervain necklace on last night."

I ignore her and instead look around; I don't want to admit she's right.

"Elena you know I'm right!"

I again ignore her and move my eyes to the right and I see something out of the corner of my eye. It's a person dressed in all black and it all takes me a few seconds to put it together. Its Damon, it has to be.

"Elena? What's wrong?"

I snap out of it and look backs towards Caroline. "Damon." Is all I manage to get out and I make a motion so she knows to look behind me. Her look of worry disappears and its replaced with confusion.

"There's no one over there Elena…" She gives me a look that makes me feel like I'm psychotic.

"No I swear! He's right…" but Caroline's right. There's no one over there.

"Maybe we should get you home.."

I nod and stand up. I can't help but to take one last look behind me but no ones there.

* * *

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" Caroline offers me a smile.

"I'm fine." I mumble and unlock my font door, slamming the door. I see Stefan's shoes and I smile. He's home, which means I'm safe. I throw my keys and purse on the counter and drag myself upstairs. I head towards the bedroom but turn around towards the bathroom when I hear the shower running. Opening the bathroom door, I peak in. It's filled with steam and I can barley see a thing. "Stefan?" I ask and suddenly I'm face to face with him. Damon.

"Hello Elena." He simply says. Not even giving an explanation for why he's taking shower in MY bathroom.

"Dam..." I start to say he's name but instead he puts a finger on my lips and motions for me to be quiet.

I obey, not just because he tells me to but because I'm at a loss for words. Damon Salvatore is standing in front of me. A person I never though I would see again. I avert my eyes from his blue ones and my eyes trail down to his toned, rock hard abs.

"Like what you see?" he smirks and I just smile. I missed seeing that smirk after he left.

_After he left._

And suddenly I'm pissed. Pissed at the fact he left. So I do the first thing that comes to mind. I hit him, right across his beautiful face.

He brings his hand up to his cheek and makes a face, "I guess I deserved that."

"How could you do that to me!" I demand, raising my voice a little.

"Elena?" I turn around and see Stefan. Oh great now Stefan's gonna kill Damon. I close my eyes, waiting for the yelling and fighting. "Elena who are you talking to?"

I reopen my eyes and turn back towards the bathroom but he's gone.

"Elena?"

"I uh.. I was talking on my cell phone!" I pull it out of my bag and put it to my ear.

"Bye Bonnie!" I bite my lip and shut my phone, slipping it back into my bag. "Well I'm gonna go take a nap." I turn around and go into our bedroom, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I flop down onto the couch and sigh. I pick up the remote and flip through channel trying to keep my mind off the now empty house. Just as I'm finally feeling okay I hear a bang from the kitchen. "Damon." I sigh and get up off the couch and head towards the kitchen.

Just as I reach the door, it comes flying open and he speeds out, "Damon stop it!" I yell getting pissed off that he's doing this too me. I run back towards the hall and he continues to speed around making me get ticked off. "You know what I don't care anymore! In fact, I HATE YOU!" I yell and the speeding blur stops and I have no idea where he is. I roll my eyes, thankful for the quietness. I decide to go back to watching TV, but as soon as I turn around he appears in front of me.

"You don't hate me Elena." He says pressing his body to mine.

"I do. You're a fucking bas…" I start to say but something stops me. And the thing that stops me is his lips crashing in to mine, shutting me up.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE ****Sorry for the delay with the story..i have been very busy! So here it is chapter 4!**

**Previously on Unfaithful: **

_"You don't hate me Elena." Damon says pressing his body to mine._

_"I do. You're a fucking bas…" I start to say but something stops me. And the thing that stops me is his lips crashing in to mine, shutting me up._

Elena's P.O.V

The next thing I know, im kissing Damon and as much as i want to stay in his arms forever I know I can't, so I do what's right. I pull back and look at him, as much as i want to give into those tempting lips, I can't.

Damon looks up at me, his lips still hovering over mine. "I forgive you." I whisper into his lips, surprising myself.

He responds in a way i didn't see coming, not from someone like Damon. He brings a hand to my face and gently rubs his thumb against my cheek. He looks like he's in pain and I feel heartbroken.

"God I missed you." He finally says and leans in to kiss my forehead but that's not what I want. I want him to kiss me; I need him to kiss me. He kisses my forehead and as soon as he pulls back, I pull his face down to mine and I kiss him, and its unbelievable. Like nothing I've ever felt before. When I kiss Damon I can feel the passion coursing through my veins, making me feel dangerous and wild.

Then the door slams open and it's ruined, Damon's gone and I want to kill whoever just ruined my Damon time.

_God what am I saying..Damon time? _I shake my head and tuck a lock of hair behind my ear and head downstairs to be the perfect little wife.

"Hey gorgeous." Stefan's smile lights up when he sees and I can't help but feel guilty.

I wrap my arms around him and he holds on tight, making me feel like im suffocating. I rip my arms out of his grip. "I uh, gotta go meet Caroline."

* * *

"Elena?"

Tyler answers the door when I get there, he's holding he's daughter in one arm and the phone in another. "Caroline's not here."

"Well can I just come in, just for a little?"

"Uh..sure." He steps back allowing me to come in, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine." I don't say anything else; just head upstairs to their guest bedroom. Lying down on the bed, I notice something. A picture on the night stand of me and Caroline, in the background is an obnoxious looking Damon trying his best to ruin the picture. I pick it up and run my hand over it, then pull it close to my chest. And before I can stop it, im crying.

* * *

I wake up and hour later, its dark out now, and I have 12 missed calls from Stefan. Only then do I notice the strong pale arms wrapped around my waist. I hold my breath and slowly look over my shoulder.

_Its him. Its Damon. _

I watch as his chest rises up and down. He's beautiful and I can't help but stare. His eyes flutter open and I put my head down, and pretend to be asleep.

"Elena, I know your awake." I can almost see his smirk.

I turn around and face him, "Why?" as soon as I ask this I can see the pain in his eyes.

"Do you know how much it hurts.." He pauses for a second and looks at me, "When the girl you love, is dating your brother. And because of this, everyone hates you?"

I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. As much as I want to kiss his lips instead, I know I can't. I can't put him through all that pain again. I wriggle out of his grasp and get off the bed. Before I can get the door open even a crack, its slammed shut again.

"That's it!" Damon's face has turned red, and I can tell he's angry. "I pour my heart out to you and your not going to say anything?" He hits the wall and my whole body trembles. He's face is only inches away from mine.

**BEWARE NEXT CHAPTER IS MOSTLY LIKELY GONNA BE M RATED!**


End file.
